Field
The present invention relates to generally to a luggage cover. More specifically, the present invention relates to a luggage cover that can be used as a bag or backpack when a luggage container is enclosed within the luggage cover.
Background
A challenge to traveling has always been carrying one's belongings in the most efficient and easy manner. Further, there has always been a need to protect one's luggage from exposure to natural elements, general wear-and-tear, and overall deterioration, just as there has always been a need for luggage to effectively protect the contents placed within. The need to protect luggage from such conditions has increased more so due to the rising cost of quality-crafted luggage and subsequent maintenance. These costs are compounded by the fact that some luggage items are manufactured with perishable materials such as leather and are subject to a higher rate of deterioration.
To meet this challenge, luggage cover designs have appeared in the prior art to protect luggage. However, prior art designs have had various problems concerning carriability. That is, once a luggage container is enclosed within a protective luggage cover, it is difficult to carry the luggage container because all handles are covered by the luggage cover. The present invention is designed to provide a luggage cover that provides not only protection of the luggage, but also functionality as a backpack.